


Meet The Parents

by AwkwardDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Smut, Table Sex, Under the Table, bad smut actually, dinner with parents, dropping of forks, so proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDirectioner/pseuds/AwkwardDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry is super horny and does not give a crap where they are.</p>
<p>Also Her dad likes Harry so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I'm sorry

"I'm nervous." Harry says as I walk him from his car.

"Don't worry my mum and dad will love you." I reply.

"Well, its not so much that." He says.

"Well then, what is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"I have so much sexual frustration babe. How about a handy?" He grins.

"Harry!" I lightly slap his shoulder.

"Babe!" He mimics me.

"I will not do that Harry." I state clearly.

"What if I beg?" He asks. After pretending to think about for a few moments I decline yet again.

"Fine. After by this dinner," He comes closely to my ear, " You're all mine." My pulse and breath begin to quicken at his close proximity.

"Let's go." He hold my hand and walks into my parents house. Its a very, very large house. My parents both inherited money and they also have great jobs. My father as a psychologist and my mother as a doctor. Growing up was hard in this house, everyone was so uptight and it sucked.

"Emily? Is that you?" My mother appears as we walk in.

"Yes, it is. You must be Harry. Its so nice to meet you." She shakes his hand.

"Its nice to meet you too. Your home is beautiful." He says in such a polite matter. He finally meets my father and he does the whole "What are your intentions with my daughter?" After my father was won over we waited a bit for my mother to finish dinner. Harry took out his phone and texted someone. My father left the room after a while. My phone but beeped in my pocket.

**I'm so horny Emily. xxx**

My face heats up as I look to him. He's grinning.

"Harry! Not now!" I half whisper to him. He brings his phone out and types another message. Soon after my phone beeps again.

**God Emily, you're so hot when you act mad. ;)**

**Baby I want you now.**

**My dick is getting hard. I want you to feel it too.**

He sends multiple dirty messages that make my panties gradually wet.

My mother finally comes in to tell us dinner is ready. Harry types one last thing then walks behind my mother to the dining table. My phone rings once more.

**Soon. xx**

He is so weird. I walk in and set beside Harry. Our plates are set out along with our silverware. My mother goes around serving everyone. Both my parents make conversation with Harry until they start to discuss something that takes their attention off us. Harry "accidentally" drops his fork so he crawls under the table to find it. I sit there idly when a brush of his finger swipes my inner thigh. I quietly gasp, not bringing any attention. He's so lucky this is large table with a long table cloth. He slips his into my panties but stays there touching the delicate skin. My dress is runned up to my thigh. He spreads my legs the licks over the light fabric. He kisses and sucks. My parents are still in heated conversation while on the other side of the table I'm being eaten out. He continues to lick until he stops pulls my dress back down and emerges from the table.

"Found my fork." He says innocently.

"Oh, Harry let's get you another. Emily?" She asks then goes back to the debate. I walk out of the room thinking of my short heated moment. My phone buzzes when I grab a fork.

**You taste delicious. Can I have you for dessert? I want you so bad now. xxx**

His messages are so dirty and its making me even hotter for him. I walk back in and silently hand him his fork. My parents discussion is just slowing down.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? We have a guest dear." She pats my father. Again my parents talk to Harry but its cut short when he asks to use the bathroom.

"Sure, upstairs and third door on the right." My mother says. Moments after he leaves my phone buzzes.

**Please baby I need you so bad. I'm upstairs. Please. xx**

He's begging. I think of an excuse.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get something." I say.

"Okay, hurry back!" my mother says.

I walk upstairs and pass two doors. I knock once and Harry opens the door swiftly. His throbbing erection is already out. He pulls down my panties. He puts me onto the counter and thrusts into me.

"I'll be quick baby." He moans into my necks. I stifle a moan into his neck as he thrusts into me deep and hard.

"Oh, baby this is what I've been waiting for." He moans.

"F-faster." I say. He goes even fasted bringing me to the edge. His hand reaches down to stroke my clit. He strokes rapidly and I'm over. I'm over the edge and climaxing twice because he keeps hitting my deepest point. 

"Babe." He groans as he comes. When he catches his breath he kisses my forehead then pulls his pants and walks out.

**See you out there. Thanks. I love you so much**

His message reminds me where we are. I look for my panties and realize he took them. I quickly clean myself up, fix my hair and walk out.

"Honey? What took you so long?" My mother asks.

"I was looking for something and I couldn't find it." I lie.

"Oh, okay. Who wants dessert?!" She asks happily. After eating dessert Harry and I say our goodbyes.

"You know how much I love you?" He asks.

"You better love me a whole lot now!" I say.

"I do, " He whispers, " And I can't wait for round two when we get home." He whispers again.


End file.
